


Cuties (art)

by CommanderBoxers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, M/M, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBoxers/pseuds/CommanderBoxers





	Cuties (art)

Some indulgent fluff


End file.
